Hoy que no estás
by Detective Emily Lockhart
Summary: Por fin me decidí... Les presento mi primer fic... Que en realidad es un songfic... Espero les guste...


**DISCLAMER:** Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y Fox. La canción Hoy que no estás, interpretada por Sentidos Opuestos, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**HOY QUE NO ESTÁS**

Ya había pasado el año sabático que nos dimos… yo para viajar a Maluku para participar en la investigación más importante de la historia moderna y él para entrenar a los soldados jóvenes que necesitaban de sus conocimientos tácticos. En todo el tiempo que estuve lejos no pude dejar de pensar en Booth en ningún momento. Todas las noches recordaba nuestras pláticas y me hacían falta. Recordé lo que pasó por mi mente aquel día en el aeropuerto…

_**Cuando te vi partir**_

_**no sabes cómo fue**_

_**quería volar detrás de ti**_

_**pero no sé**_

_**confiando en que me amabas**_

_**te di la espalda y me marché**_

_**quedando entre la espada y la pared…**_

Ahora que habíamos vuelto estaba dispuesta a confesarle mi verdad. Esa verdad que no quería aceptar en el pasado. Gracias a él empezaba a confiar en la gente, estaba dispuesta a cambiar, dispuesta a dejarle entrar en mi corazón y en mi alma por completo. Quería decirle que el tiempo que estuve lejos me había servido para aclarar mis sentimientos, algo que nunca había demostrado pero que ahora quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. Solo anhelaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba…

Sin embargo, Booth regresó siendo el mismo pero algo había cambiado… Su corazón ya no me pertenecía. Había seguido adelante como lo había dicho. Cuando lo supe quería desaparecer para no sentir como mi vida se caía en mil pedazos…

_**Hoy que no estás aquí**_

_**sólo vivo para ti**_

_**sueño con tu voz**_

_**aunque sé que te perdí**_

_**no me hagas sufrir**_

_**regresa a mí…**_

Encontró a otra mujer mientras estuvo lejos y eso me hace mucho daño porque ya no sé qué hacer con esto que me está quemando por dentro. Pasan los días y cada vez lo veo más feliz junto a ella mientras que yo sigo perdida dentro de mi dolor… Fingiendo que solo somos… compañeros de trabajo...

_**Nunca pensé que iba a perder**_

_**el reino de tu amor**_

_**jamás soñé que iba a querer así**_

_**la vida nos enseña que**_

_**aquel quien amas bien te hará sufrir**_

_**ya ves que buen maestro es el dolor…**_

Sí… el dolor. El dolor me ha enseñado que perdí el tiempo. Si tan solo hubiera dejado el miedo atrás en aquel momento en que decidió jugársela y me confesó que me amaba. Ahora quisiera volver atrás en el tiempo aunque sé que eso es imposible...

_**Hoy que no estás aquí**_

_**sólo vivo para ti**_

_**sueño con tu voz**_

_**aunque sé que te perdí**_

_**no me hagas sufrir**_

_**regresa a mi…**_

Salí con otros hombres intentando olvidar lo que Booth me hace sentir. No podía evitar ver su rostro en todos ellos. No podía evitar recordar sus labios en los de ellos… Esos labios que nunca quise aceptar que me hacían caer rendida a sus pies…

_**Quiero sentirte otra vez**_

_**a fuego lento quemando mi piel**_

_**quiero volverte a tener**_

_**porque vivir sin ti me va a enloquecer**_

Cuando vuelvo a casa, encuentro soledad. Muchas veces he querido llamarlo pero sé que está con ella. Quisiera que él estuviera aquí. Antes hubiera dejado todo por mí. Ahora deja todo por ella… Me ha dejado a mí…

_**Hoy que no estás aquí**_

_**solo vivo para ti**_

_**sueño con tu voz**_

_**aunque sé que te perdí**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche en que me confesó lo que sentía. Y como Booth es hombre de palabra, siguió adelante. Lleva 30 años con ella… Ha sido feliz. En cambio yo… me hundí en el trabajo a pesar de que Ángela me aconsejó que lo olvidara. Es imposible olvidar un amor así. Sueño con él todas las noches mientras me lamento no haber aceptado la maravillosa oportunidad que me dio la vida. Ahora… es demasiado tarde…

_**Hoy que tú no estás**_

_**tras de ti quiero volar**_

_**sueño con tu amor**_

_**dime que regresarás**_

_**no me hagas sufrir**_

_**regresa a mi**_

_**hoy que tú no estás...**_


End file.
